Finding Danny
by TheFlyingFalcon
Summary: The 'Disastroid' has passed and the world is safe, but this isn't the end of our Phantom friend's troubles. Vlad kidnaps Danny and the whole world is watching. Will they find Danny before it is too late? Will his secret be revealed in the process? Rated T for torture.
1. Chapter 1

Weaker and weaker he grew. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Even with all of the ghosts in the world they still might not be able to make it.

Danny could feel his eyelids getting heavier with every passing second. "Where is the asteroid?!" He yells at Tucker.

Moments later the 'Disastroid' appears, bursting through the ground, going right through the world's occupants.

Danny watches as it spirals away, and sighs in relief as he realizes that they made it. Everyone was safe.

He lets his eyelids close, blocking the world outside from view, and lets the darkness consume him for a few moments.

Falling. The wind brushing through his hair, the cold winds from the mountains biting at his cheeks. Feeling weightless as he plummets farther down towards the ground. Then he hears two people above a bunch of others screaming his name.

"Danny!" Sam yells. "Wake up!"

"Danny! Listen to us!" Tucker adds.

Danny's eyes slowly open, giving him a glimpse as to what's going on. _I'm falling. What happened?_

Without warning, a sudden stop forces the breath out of Danny's lungs. He isn't in pain, but he's confused. _Shouldn't that have killed me? Maybe my ghost form kept me from much harm._

He looks around. That's when he notices the arm wrapped around his torso and a stun gun pointed at his neck. Looking up, he sees the face of his arch nemesis, Vlad Plasmius, also known as Vlad Masters, the mayor of Amity Park.

"Ah, Danny. You're awake after all." Vlad looks into the building where all of Amity Park's residents reside. "People of the world." Vlad says, addressing the camera men for the global news stations. "I present to you, your hero." He shoots Danny once in the neck with the stun gun.

The pain was too much. Danny lets out a blood curdling scream, giving anyone and everyone who watched goosebumps and causing many to look away from the horrible sight.

"You took my power away from me." Plasmius says. "I was so close to ruling the world. Now I'll just have to settle for ridding the world of you and taking my power back...by force." He shoots Danny again, causing the boy to scream once more in pain as the electric volts course through his body. "If you want to see your precious hero again you will bow before me. Give me my rightful place as your leader." He looks evilly down at Danny. "Or else the boy dies."

Danny's eyes widen, looking right at his friends and family.

"Not if we stop you!" Jack yells, running towards the helicopters on the roof.

Vlad laughs, then says "Then try to catch us." He turns himself and Danny invisible then takes off in the direction of his mansion, his arms holding Danny tightly against him. He looks down at the phantom boy in his arms. _What makes this_ boy _so special? His power is no greater than mine, yet he was able to save the world from the 'Disastroid'. I just don't understand._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading this and enjoying it, and even if you don't that's ok. I just like to write and this popped into my head one day.**

 ***FallingNarwhals: This takes place right after Jazz tells Jack and Maddie about Danny Fenton being Danny Phantom in the last episode, and you should find out where in the chapter that I'm updating right now!***

Danny slowly opens his eyes, his vision slightly blurred. He looks around, taking in all of the technology and gadgets around him. He tries to sit up, only to find that his arms and legs are holding him captive against a table.

"Ah. The young hero is alive after all." Danny hears from behind him.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Danny says, trying to twist around to see his kidnapper.

"I already told you. Are you really that _stupid_? I expected more from you." Vlad says, coming to stand in front of Danny.

They glare at each other for a few moments until the silence is broken by Vlad. He pulls something out of his suit pocket, now that he is in human form. "This is my new invention. I've been testing it for a time like this. When I can rid the world of the most annoying ghost in existence, Danny Phantom."

Danny looks at the small pen-like object in Vlad's hand. "What? Do you plan to draw a mustache on me or something?"

Vlad smiles. "Or something." He whispers just loud enough for Danny to hear. He turns the machine on and they both listen as a whirling sound gets louder and louder as the small machine powers up. "You see Danny. This is a very powerful weapon. It can cut through the hardest metal in one second. Here, let me demonstrate." He says, aiming it towards Danny.

Danny watches with growing fear as Masters aims the weird contraption in his direction and lets loose a small green beam right above his head. He didn't need to look to know what happened, he has seen enough movies to know. A small hole had been drilled through the metal table by the laser that Vlad possesses.

Danny tries to play it off. "Wow. Very stereotypical villain Vlad. What are you gonna do? Cut me in half with it?"

"Ha. You foolish child, of course not. I plan on having a little fun first. You've been a pain in my backside since day one, and now that I have you at my mercy I plan to enjoy your end."

"You'll never succeed Vlad. Everyone will be looking for me. The entire world, my friends and my family. They won't be happy either."

"I'm not scared of them, Danny. I have this at my disposal." Vlad says holding up the weapon. "And besides," Vlad says as he walks out the door of the lab. "They won't be able to recognize you anyway when I'm done with you."

Danny lays there in shock, staring up at the ceiling. _I have to get out of here. There's no telling what he'll do to me._ Danny shifts around a little then tries to pull his arms free of his bindings. A violent shock runs through his body and he lets loose another scream. Laying back to catch his breath he tries to formulate a plan. _I need to find a way to contact someone. Anyone. But what do I have on me that's loud enough to reach people outside._ He thinks for several more minutes then... _my ghost wail._ Drawing in a large breath he uses his ghost wail, hoping it'll be loud enough for the outside world to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny awakes once again to find his captor, Vlad, standing in front of him. He has already been in the crazy man's lab for a week and his ghost wail doesn't seem to be working. _Ugh. Why has nobody found me yet? We're in his freaking house. It's the first place they should have looked._ He already was close to giving up. Within the week he has received a broken wrist, a large gash on his left side, a stab wound on his right shoulder, a cut just above his eyebrow, and more shocks from trying to escape than he could even count, all thanks to Plasmius.

As blood drips down into his eye from the cut on his head, he glares at Vlad. "So what's todays gift? A broken leg? A few punches to the ribs? Name it. I'm ready." Danny says.

"No. I actually have something a little...better in mind." Vlad says, holding a match a little too close to Danny's face. "There was always one thing your father never paid attention to when he made these suits." He lowers the match to Danny's shoe. "They're quite flammable."

Danny looks down in horror as the fire slowly moves its way up his legs. _He's going to burn me alive. So this is the end? A week of torture to have it end like this._ Danny leans back onto the table, coming to accept his fate as the fire makes its way up to his torso. He screams, the heat as the flames lick at his body is worse than what he had thought they would be. He pulls at his restraints, adding the pain of electric shocks to his torture.

A cold sensation suddenly engulfs him and the flames disappear. He can still feel the burns that the fire left on him, but he would take that over burning alive. He looks slowly over to Vlad who holds a fire extinguisher and has an evil smile on his lips. "What? I have to make sure that you're somewhat presentable." Vlad unties Danny from the table and he falls to the ground, unable to catch himself, his energy completely depleted. "What do you mean 'presentable'?" Danny is able to just barely whisper.

His only response is a laugh as Vlad picks Danny up by what remains of his suit and drags him out of the room into what looks like his personal library. He throws him into a chair and ties his arms and legs to it.

"I doubt you have much energy left to do anything now, but just in case." Vlad says as he goes over to a camera pointing at Danny and turns it on. "Show time my boy. Now be good and make me proud."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Tucker sit silently in Sam's basement theater, watching the news to see if there was any updates on the search for Danny. Their parents and every other kids' had forced their children to stay indoors until Masters was captured and Danny was returned. Of course, that didn't stop them. They would still sneak out at night and try to get any clues or anything that could help them locate Danny.

"There's no way they just up and disappeared. I mean, that's exactly what happened, but they can't have just vanished. I mean...oh you know what I mean." Tucker says, laying his face in his hands.

"I know, Tucker." Sam says, placing a hand on Tucker's back. "We'll find him, and if _we_ don't I know someone else will."

A silence falls over the room again, and it stays that way for several more minutes until static takes the place of the news cast. "Hello." A voice says through the TV.

Vlad Masters appears on the screen and Sam and Tucker jump to their feet. "Vlad." They say together.

Vlad stares into the camera, hiding the background from view. "I figured that it's been enough time and I've left everyone in the dark long enough. And I thought it would be much more fun this way. Your beloved Danny Phantom is still alive...barely, but alive." He steps away, revealing the sickly sight that is Danny.

Sam and Tucker gasp as they look at their friend.

Tied to a chair, he's looking down at the floor, obviously unconscious. Blood drips from almost every part of his body: his head, his right shoulder, his side. His clothes hang in tatters from his skin, looking burnt and revealing in several places large burn marks and blisters, and his hair tinged black from the ashes. Upon closer examination they see that his left wrist sits at an odd angle, presumably broken.

"Oh, Danny. What's happened to you?" Sam whispers.

Vlad appears behind Danny and places his hands on Danny's shoulders. Danny winces and looks up a little, allowing the world a look at his tired and worn face. Vlad continues on as if he doesn't notice. "Danny will continue to stay in my...care until I am given what I want and deserve. And in case you still feel like you can take him by force…" Vlad steps to the side of the chair and takes out a knife and plunges it into Danny's left thigh. He screams and watches as fresh blood drips down his leg and onto the floor. He gives a small laugh, causing Vlad to look back at him.

"You're getting your carpet dirty, Plasmius." Danny says.

Sam and Tucker allow a small smile to creep to their lips.

Vlad growls at Danny then turns back to the camera. "You have one more day to do as I command...or the boy dies."


	5. Chapter 5

Danny jerks his head up, a little too quickly, as his vision blurs and he gets dizzy. He looks back down at the ground until he feels Vlad's fist connect with his face. He groans, then leans back and looks up at Vlad's scowling glare. _Add a black eye to the list now. Possibly a few more injuries before we get back to the room if he's as mad as he looks._ Vlad unties Danny from the chair then grabs him and throws him onto the ground. Danny lays there, trying not to scream or make any other noises as he tries to think of what to do. Without warning a foot collides with Danny's right side and he hears a loud crack. He screams and rolls over onto his other side, holding onto his broken rib. He watches through cracked eyelids as Vlad Masters turns into Vlad Plasmius and pulls out the laser pen. Vlad flies down, grabs Danny, and turns them both intangible in one swift motion, and within seconds they're both outside. Vlad flies up and throws Danny on the ground again, and smiles as he watches Danny go through it. _Wait._ He searches for Danny, not able to find him where he should have landed. _He went intangible! The little brat!_ Vlad flies off, searching the mansion grounds, trying to find Danny.

Danny slowly walks to the phone in Vlad's library, making sure that Vlad is still no where close and that he doesn't stress the broken rib and the knife that is still in his leg.

"Hello?" A girl on the other end says.

Danny coughs. "Sam. It's Danny." He whispers.

Sam gasps then yells "Danny! Are you ok?! What's going on?! Where are you?! Where's Vlad?!"

"Sam." Danny whispers, holding his head as he slowly sinks to the floor. "You need to hurry. Need help or else I…" Danny coughs again, blood splattering onto the floor in front of him. "Won't make it. I'm in," Coughs. "Vlad's mansion."

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll go get help." Sam hangs up.

Danny drops the phone then turns himself invisible. _Just a few more minutes Danny. Help is on the way. All you have to do is...stay awake for...a few...more...minutes._ Danny's eyelids slowly drift closed as he lets darkness consume him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz all sit on the couch looking at the TV with complete dread. Minutes ago they had just seen what horrors had befallen their son. All the blood, bruises and marks on him. A week ago they had found out that their son is the ghost they had been trying to catch for many months now, and they couldn't wait to tell him how proud they were because he not only saved the world from the 'Disastroid', he saved it nearly everyday, one ghost at a time by putting them back in the Ghost Zone.

However, it seemed like fate had a different idea and they didn't know whether they would even be able to see their son again.

Jazz stands up. "Why aren't we out there trying to get him back?! We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Jazz, honey." Maddie says, looking sadly up at her daughter. "You know what Vlad will do to Danny if we try. We just don't want to put him in more danger than he already is."

"But you also saw what he's been doing to Danny when we _don't_ try to stop him. You saw the burns. He burned Danny alive! Imagine how much pain he is in right now! How can you do this to your own son?! My brother?!"

The door slams open and in runs Sam and Tucker. "Did you see Danny?!" Sam yells. Looking at their sad faces she knows they had. "We have to do something!"

"Sam, I've tried to tell them, but they're scared that if they do anything they'll just make the situation worse." Jazz says.

"Then _we_ have to do something." Sam says looking at Jazz and Tucker.

Tucker smiles. "What do you have planned?"

Five minutes later they have Jack driving as fast as he can down the streets of Amity Park with Sam yelling through a megaphone. "People of Amity Park. It's time we take a stand. Danny has helped us and now we need to help him. Anyone who wants to join us come to the park at noon."

By the time noon rolls around, it seems as if there are thousands of people in the park. _Everyone in town actually came._ Sam steps into the middle of the crowd. "It's time we stand up for Danny. He's been saving everyone longer than anyone here knows. He sends the evil ghosts back into the Ghost Zone on his own accord. He doesn't have to, but he does. Now it's time for us to help him. Without us, he'll die. So who's with me?!" The entire crowd yells and together, they march towards Vlad's mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny wakes up again, feeling the warmth of someone's arms around him. Even with his burns feeling too hot on his skin, he snuggles deeper into their embrace, wanting to know that someone had finally come for him. He slowly opens his eyes, and his heart drops. Vlad's laser pen is pointed directly between his eyes.

Danny looks down as Vlad and himself float nearly fifty feet in the air above a massive crowd of police, firemen, doctors, random citizens and... _is that the Men in White and the FBI?_ And directly in the front of all of them is his family and Sam and Tucker. He could see a few kids from school that he knew randomly strewn about the crowd looking back up at him: kids like Dash, Star, Paulina, and Valerie. _They all look...scared. Even Valerie._

He tries to wiggle his way out of Vlad's grasp, but he pulls him tighter against him and places the laser pen against his chest, directed at his heart.

"You have one minute to decide your fate, as well as his." Vlad says directing everyone's attention back to Danny.

A low murmur courses through the crowd as people begin to, quite literally, decide Danny's fate: whether he lives or dies. One by one, everyone falls to their knees and bows to Vlad.

He laughs. "I knew you would choose that." He turns on the laser and everyone gasps, jumping back to their feet.

Danny tries harder to get away, kicking and thrashing at Plasmius, his energy quickly leaving him as he tries. Then, the next thing he knows, there's a pain in his chest and he can feel himself falling again. The wind once again whipping at his hair. _So this is how it ends, just like how it began._ He hits the ground with a loud thud, the broken bones in his body jarring against each other. He lets out a small scream from the pain he feels, yet somehow, even with the laser hole in the middle of his chest, he still is breathing. Warmth flows through his body yet again, and he cuddles into it again. _I might as well be comfortable when I die._ He lays there for a second. _Wait...is this...fur?_ He slowly cracks open his eyes and sees Wulf holding him in his two large paws. He gives the ghost a small smile, then passes out from the pain. Two rings appear around him and he transforms back to his human form.

Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, and pretty much everybody else in the crowd run towards Danny and Wulf.

The first people to reach him are the paramedics. They halt just short of Wulf, scared to get too close to him.

Wulf takes a step forward, and watches as everyone takes a step back. He looks at them for a moment, then lays Danny down on the gurney that the paramedics brought with them. They look at Wulf once more time, then rush off, hooking up many different machines to his body.

Everyone watches as the doctors load Danny up into the ambulance and drive off. That's their hero, the one who saved the entire world from destruction, and they couldn't even manage to save him.

 **A/N: Ok, I know that sounded like an end, but it isn't. I promise. There will be more for you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. We had a birthday party for my grandma.**

Everyday they visited Danny: Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. Everyday the doctors told them the same things. "With time he should get better. He's a strong boy." Then they walk away leaving everyone in the silence of the room with only the beeping of the heart monitor to provide any sound.

For three days it went on like this. Maddie would sit in the chair beside Danny with Jack standing behind her and Jazz beside him. Sam and Tucker would sit on the other side of the room on the couch and all they would do is stare sadly at their son, brother, and friend lying unconscious in the bed.

On the fourth day they were all in their normal places when the police chief walked in. He looks at Maddie and Jack. "Jack and Maddie Fenton?" He says.

"Yes?" Maddie says.

"There's someone outside that we would like you two to speak with.

The two look at each other and slowly make their way outside following the police chief. When the doors open, they didn't expect to see the tall, white haired male standing there. Maddie walks furiously up to him and punches him straight in the gut. Vlad doubles over, his hands cuffed behind his back by one of Jack's own inventions: "'Fenton Cuffs'-guaranteed to keep any ghost in captivity". "We found him in a secret room in his mansion. Some sort of lab." The police officer says. "We also found this on him." He holds out the laser pen and hands it to Maddie.

She looks at it for a few moments before breaking it over her knee. "I don't want to see his face ever again." She says to the officer. "He has put my Danny through too much pain and suffering already. It's time he suffered too." Then she turns and walks away, Jack following behind her after a sad glance at his old college friend.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." The chief calls. The two turn to look at him. "We just want you to know that he will be put in the proper place for him. It's a special cell we've had made just for him. It's designed to hold half ghost-half human individuals like Masters. He won't be able to escape."

Maddie thinks for a moment. "How does that work exactly?" She asks.

"Well, you see." The chief rubs the back of his neck nervously. "We kind of um...borrowed some of your equipment and made the cell to where it exists in both the Ghost Zone and the real world. Since it's fused together like that niether side of him will be able to escape the cell." He waits for the Fentons to retaliate on him for taking their equipment. Instead, he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." Maddie says. "I know Danny will feel much safer when he wakes up." Both Fentons turn and walk back into the hospital to their son's room. When they return, they can't believe their eyes. The doctors are there, checking Danny's vitals, injuries, and helping him to sit up. Maddie can't believe it. _He's awake._


	9. Chapter 9

The doctors leave after confirming with Jack and Maddie that Danny will make a full recovery, then leave to give the family some privacy with their son.

Danny watches as they slowly walk up to him, as if they thought that if they moved too fast they would scare him. "Danny? How are you feeling?" Maddie asks.

"Very tired." Danny says through a sore throat. Sam leans forward and gives Danny a drink of water that the doctors had brought in for him. "Thanks." He says. He lays back down and no one says anything for a few minutes. Then Jazz speaks up. "So, Danny, what happened?"

Danny looks up at her and sighs. He recounts everything that happened to him at Vlad's, telling it _exactly_ how everything happened. Throughout the whole story the group gasps a couple times and tears fall down their cheeks at others.

When Danny finishes they all say how sorry they are that they didn't find him sooner.

"It's ok." He replies. "As long as they get Vlad and give him what he deserves, a nice cell in prison."

"Actually," Maddie says, everyone turning to look at her. "Your father and I just got done speaking to the police. They had a special cell made for Vlad. He won't be able to escape it." Danny asks how it's possible and Maddie tells him what the officer told her.

Danny smiles. "How long is he going to be there?"

Jack replies this time. "The news reports were saying that if they ever caught him, he would be kept in there the rest of his life on many different charges."

Danny smiles and closes his eyes. _Some peace and quiet at last._ Danny slowly drifts back into sleep with a smile on his face, knowing that he'll fully recover and Vlad will finally get what he deserves after all these months.

* * *

Vlad sits in the back of the police car, staring out the window at his soon to be home. _I will be back Fenton, and when I do, I'll be stronger and more powerful than ever. Just you wait and see._

 **A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this FanFic. I really loved writing this. I am happy to announce that there will be a sequel. It will be called "Saving Danny". I won't post the first chapter in that FanFic for probably a week so that I have time to write. Thanks guys! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sequel Announcement

Hey guys! Just thought I would let all of you know that the sequel "Saving Danny" is now ready to read. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm really sorry it took me so long to post. Bye!


End file.
